The Meadow of Jumping Waters (episode)/Transcript
*'Chomper': And that one's like a big hopper! *'Cera': That doesn't look like a hopper. *'Ducky': You must use your imagination, Cera. line Yep, yep, yep. *'Ruby': It won't look like what it's supposed to look like, unless you can't imagine it. *'Cera': I still don't see a hopper. *'Chomper': Okay, Ducky, your turn. *'Ducky': at a cloud That one looks like sweet bubbles. to [[Spike]] Oh, I am sorry, Spike. It only looks like sweet bubbles. But it is not. No, no, no. But maybe you can find some in the trees. *''gets up, then [[Petrie] gets up, flying away]'' *'Littlefoot': Hey! Look at that one! at the Chomper cloud *'All': Chomper! *'Ducky': And he is eating the sweet bubbles! *'Chomper': But I don't even like sweet bubbles. *''all laugh, then they hear Petrie'' *'Littlefoot': Petrie? Spike? *'Petrie': Spike, what you do? Oh, no! No! *''theme song'' *''title card appears, then they continue to get Petrie and Spike'' *'Ducky': Spike? Spike? *''all stop'' *'Ducky': What is wrong? *'Petrie': Oh... It too horrible to say. Me not believe it! *''laughs, then they all walk to Petrie and Spike'' *'Ducky': Spike Spike? Are you sick inside? *''burps, then licking around'' *'Ducky': Oh, you just ate-ed red tree stars. *'Petrie': He eat tickly red tree stars. *'Littlefoot': And? *'Petrie': Everyone know you know eat tickly tree stars. Tickly tree stars bad luck. Everyone know that! *'Cera': No one knows that. *'Ruby': a leaf I've seen this before. It's rare and very sweet, but it doesn't bring that luck. *''eats the red leaf, then Ducky gasps'' *'Petrie': Spike, no! to get the red leaf out of the mouth Give me that bad luck tree star! to the ground See? Me not fall if Spike not eat tree stars. *'Cera': Petrie That's not why you fell. *'Littlefoot': Look, Petrie. If Spike doesn't eat any more tickly tree stars, will you stop talking about bad luck? *'Petrie': No, it not okay. Me Uncle Pterano, know leaf eater, who know leaf eater, who eat it, then get bad luck. twitching *'Cera': Uncle Pterano. That guy's full of crazy stories. away *'Petrie': Me know. Me not stop thinking about them. *'Ruby': So try to think about something you're not thinking about. *'Petrie': Like, what? *'Ducky': What about a different story? Ruby is a good storyteller. line Yep, yep, yep. *'Ruby': Sure. How about one that takes place in the Mysterious Beyond? *''and Ruby walk along'' *'Cera': narrating Chomper and I were on our way to the Great Valley, and Red Claw was trying to stop us. *''Claw roars, then they run away by Red Claw, breaking a tree, then they continue running away, then they duck by a tree, sniffing'' *'Chomper': Ew. What does that smell? *'Ruby': sniffs I don't smell anything. But your sniffer does know more smells than mine. *'Chomper': Ew. It smells awful. *''Claw walks by Chomper and Ruby'' *'Ruby': Or awful than getting caught by Red Claw? *''shakes his head'' *'Ruby': Then follow me while I lead. *''both walk by water geysers, then Red Claw sniffs, then running by Ruby and Chomper, then they both scream, then Red Claw roars, then running away by Red Claw by geysers, then the water geyser splashes Red Claw, roaring, then putting the foot on the hole'' *'Cera': narrating And he was so surprised because he wasn't expecting it. *''Claw walks away'' *'Cera': Wait a minute. You're telling me water just jumped out of the ground? You got some imagination, Ruby. *'Chomper': But I saw it too. *'Cera': Yeah, right. *'Ruby': Well, maybe it's something you have to see yourself to know you saw it. *'Cera': Huh? You want us to go to the Mysterious Beyond? Just to see waters jump. *'Ruby': No, Cera. Though it's really not that far into the Mysterious Beyond. *'Chomper': Yeah, it's just beyond the sheltering grass. *'Ducky': I would like to see the waters that jump into the sky. line Yep, yep, yep. *''nods'' *'Litttlefoot': I'd like to see it, too. *'Cera': I don't believe you guys are serious about this. *'Chomper': You don't believe it when you see it. *''winks, then [[Adventuring#The Meadow of Jumping Waters|Adventuring] begins, then Cera sits down]'' *'Ducky': singing Adventuring, adventuring. To the jumping water place. *'Cera': singing You really think that water jumps, how about rocks, or big tree stumps? *'Petrie': singing And what if bad luck come with us? *'Littlefoot': singing Don't make a fuss. *'Ruby': I know the meadow's really there. *'Chomper': singing There's jumping water everywhere. *'Ruby': singing You'll never know, unless you go. *'All': singing So if we go adventuring, we all agree. We're gonna see the waters jump somehow. We want to go adventuring right now. We're gonna go adventuring now. *'Cera': Okay, fine. Let's go see this water that's supposedly jumps. *''all go to the jumping waters'' *'Ducky': I cannot wait to see the water that jumps. line Yep, yep, yep. *''continue walking, then Petrie lands on Littlefoot'' *'Ruby': Hmm. *'Littlefoot': What's wrong, Ruby? *'Ruby': Uh, nothing. Just... This tree isn't as familiar as I remembered it. *'Petrie': We lost. We lost! Oh. This Spike's fault! He gave bad luck tree stars! *'Cera': How come we be lost when we're going somewhere that doesn't even exist? *'Ruby': Oh, wait. We just go this way. And when we're on our way. *''all walk'' *'Littlefoot': See, Petrie? Nothing bad is happened. There's no reason to be scared of bad luck. *'Petrie': It happened good trips so far. Maybe bad luck at lost instead of us. *''both giggle'' *'Petrie': Maybe we have good trip! *''hear thunder'' *'Littlefoot': It's okay. It's probably just... *''thunder hits the tree, then they scream, causing the fire on the tree, then the tree continues burning'' *'Littlefoot': Get away from the fire! Hurry! away *''fire continues burning'' *'Littlefoot': Run! *''all run away from the tree, then running on water, then splashing on the river, rinsing the fire out'' *'Petrie': You know think it bad luck now. *'Chomper': Maybe we should go back? *'Littlefoot': Sky fire happens all the time. *'Cera': But if any if you scaredy egss want to back, that's okay with us. *'Petrie': Me do! *''walks away'' *'Chomper': Well, I'm not a scaredy egg. away *'Petrie': Petrie big scaredy egg. *''walk by a river, then Petrie looks around'' *'Petrie': Oh, too big to scaredy egg to go back alone that for sure. Hey! Wait for me! *''continue walking on a river, then hitting on a pirckly'' *'Littlefoot': Ouch. *'Petrie': Oh, something bad happen. *'Littlefoot': Now everything's fine. Let's go. *''walk along, then walking on three feet, then they continue walking'' *'Ducky': Littlefoot, you are not walking the way you ususally do. *'Littlefoot': Don... Don't worry about it. *'Ruby': gasps We wouldn't have to worry if we knew what not to worry about. *'Littlefoot': I stepped on a ground prickly. *'Ducky': at a prickly on a foot Oh, no, no, no. *'Littlefoot': Shh. It... It doesn't hurt that bad. But if Petrie finds out. *'Ruby': Mmm, I'll think it's bad luck that brought you bad luck. *''continues walking with Petrie, grumbling, then looking around, then sniffing'' *'Petrie': Me feel bad, Spike so hungry. *'Cera': Yeah? And whose fault is that? You weren't so afraid of bad luck, maybe he could eat. *''looks at the tree stumps, then gasping, then flying at Spike'' *'Petrie': Spike, maybe you find delicious no bad luck tree star there. *''walks away, then eating the leaves, then sniffing, then putting the head inside, breathing, grunting'' *'Ducky': Spike, what are you doing? *''holds the log up, then swinging around'' *'Petrie': Uh-oh. *''log swings around with Littlefoof and Chomper jumping up and down, then Chomper and Ducky walk by'' *'Cera': Spike, why do you have a log on her head? *''walk by Petrie and Spike'' *'Petrie': Because Spike have bad luck. And, because me think they're tree stars in log. *'Littlefoot': Careful, Spike. *'Ducky': Duck! *''ducks by a log swinging around, then banging on the ground'' *'Cera': Spike! *'Petrie': Up! *'Cera': Down! No! *''walks away with a log holding on his face, then Cera break a log, then rolling on the ground, then looking at the leaves, eating it'' *'Petrie': See? Spike never should eat bad luck plant. *'Littlefoot': No, Petrie. You're saying that he has bad luck as the problem. *''rain begins'' *'Littlefoot': Huh? *'Petrie': There's all Spike's fault! in the puddle *'Littlefoot': Surprise sky water happens all the time! *'Ruby': And the sky puppie's we saw earlier usually means sky water later! *'Petrie': But still! *'Chomper': Uh, could we talk about this somewhere drier? *''rain continues thundering'' *'Cera': at a puddle Look, the water's jumping. *'Ducky': If Ruby says there is water that jump, then I know there is. And I want to see it. *'Cera': Well, we're not going anywhere with all this. *''rain stops'' *'Cera': Sky water? *'Chomper': Hey! The Bright Circle is coming out from behind the sky poffies. *'Ducky': Then we will go see the waters that jump. line, walking away Yep, yep, yep. *''all walk away, dripping the leaves by a tree, then walking down by a mountain, then the mud slides down'' *'Cera': Hey! *'Littlefoot': Cera. *''all scream while sliding down, with Littlefoot pushing Spike with Petrie falling in the mud'' *'Cera': I'm still in mud! *''all scream while down, with Spike flying to the ground, then they stop sliding down'' *'Petrie': You still know believe in bad luck? *'Cera': Of course not, but nothing else better happened. *'Littlefoot': the mud off The sky water caused the running mud. That's all. *'Chomper': But what caused the sky water? *'Petrie': And sky fire. Sky fire bad luck. *'Ducky': And you got a ground prickly in your foot. *''gasps'' *'Petrie': Ground prickly? Oh, that very bad luck. *'Littlefoot': Thanks, Ducky. *'Ruby': Well, we're not having all bad luck. The running mud slid us all the way to the end of the sheltering grass. *'Littlefoot': Okay. Everybody ready? *'Chomper': I think so. *'Petrie': No. *'Cera': Well, let's get this over with. *''jumps off of Cera, then they all walk'' *'Littlefoot: Everything's going to be fine. away *'Petrie': Everything fine. Everything fine. Everything fine. Everything fine. Everything fine. Everything fine. *''all walk away, with Red Claw roaring, then they continue walking'' *'Ruby': We're almost where we're going. *'Chomper': sniffs I think she's right. Because I can smell something. *'Ruby': It's not so bad once you get past the stinky pools, remember? *''all walk by stinky puddles, bubbling'' *'Littlefoot': That sure smells bad. *'Ducky': line Yep, yep, yep. *'Cera': I still don't see jumping water. while the water jumps, then going down *'Littlefoot': Wow. *'Ducky': Yes, yes, yes. *'Ruby': Just wait. You still have to see what you haven't seen yet. *''continue walking, then lookijg at the jumping waters'' *'Chomper': Now do you believe the jumping waters exsits, Cera? *''gasps, then they all walk, then the music begins "[[Good Times, Good Friends#The Meadow of Jumping Waters|Good Times, Good Friends]"]'' *'All': singing Good times, good friends. Take a look at what we found. Good times, good friends. Jumping waters all around. *''flies by the jumping waters'' *'Ruby': singing Watch the water fly, shooting up in the sky. *'Littlefoot': singing Think we're having fun. speaking Say it, Ducky. *'Ducky': line Yep, yep, yep. *'All': singing Good times, good friends. Glad we had this time to spend. Good times, good friends. Wish that it would never end. *''walks to a water, then splashing at the face, then rolling around'' *'Littlefoot': What was that? *''all walk along'' *'Ducky': Spike? *''covers in mud, laughing'' *'Ducky': You are covered in mud, but I'm glad you were okay. line Yep, yep, yep. *''giggles'' *'Chomper': Uh-oh. coughs Oh, no. *'Cera': That smell? *'Ruby': Oh, no. Uh-oh, Spike. The stinky pools have made you stinky. *'Cera': Worse than usual. *'Petrie': See? Bad luck. Oh, this day doomed from the start! *'Littlefoot': Let's just get him cleaned up. *''giggles'' *'Ruby': Stay there. *''rinses the mud off'' *'Chomper': Does he still smell bad? *'Littlefoot': We get the mud off. Whew. coughs Oh. *'Petrie': Oh. He still smell. Bad luck. *'Littlefoot': Well, we have to go home now, anyway. *''all walk back home'' *'Chomper': I don't care how far back he is. I can still smell him. *''continue walking away'' *'Petrie': From now on, everybody listen to Petrie. Petrie right. Spike make bad luck when he eats tickly red tree stars. *'Cera': You know, Petrie. I... *''Claw appears, roaring, then they all scream, then they all run, when [[Screech and Thud] appear, then they all scream]'' *'Littlefoot': Follow me. *''all run away under Red Claw, with Screech and Thud running down, with Red Claw walking down, then they all scream, with Screech and Thud walking down by Red Claw, then they scream, then roaring, then Spike appears'' *'Ducky': Help! Help! *''growls, then running at Ducky'' *'Petrie': Uh-oh. See? This bad luck. *''yells, then running at Red Claw, then roaring, then gasping'' *'Ducky': Spike? *'Littlefoot': Spike, no! *''all roar, then roaring at Spike, then Screech and Thud roar, then walking away, then Red Claw walks away, then Spike growls, then walking up to Red Claw, Screech and Thud, walking away, then walking'' *'Cera': They're gone. Why? *'Chomper': I don't know. *'Ruby': I think you do, Chomper. Sharpteeth like you can smell things much better than we do. *'Littlefoot': So if we don't like this smell, Red Claw must hate it. *'Ducky': by Spike, hugging Oh, thank you, thank you. *'All': Thank you! Thanks! *'Petrie': Bye-bye. Oh, Spike. It good luck you fell in mud and smell so bad. *'Cera': Wait. First, it was bad luck, now it's good luck? *'Littlefoot': It wasn't good luck. It was good thinking. Right, Spike? *'Spike': Mm-hmm. *'Cera': First time for everything. *'Petrie': Good luck, bad luck. Me no care. As long as we safe, thank you, Spike. *''lines, they all walk back'' *'Ducky': Your smell is not so bad. No, no, no. *''all laugh'' Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts